The Whole Kitten Kaboodle
The Whole Kitten Kaboodle is the tenth episode of the second season. Tagline After successfully negotiating an accord between the and the Pac-Men, the crew of the Bouteina returns to Lyran space, where a grave situation has arisen. Summary Act One After eating cat food during an away mission, an away team assembled in the goal of exploring the planet, they run away from the planet's natives because of a misunderstanding. The Romulans on the ground seem thoroughly amused by the fact that the natives only eat "cat food". Annika being too tired to assumed command, Ulduar takes command for the gamma shift. Ulduar takes the precautions to ensure their safe recovery, as he continued the patrol of the area: tribble stew, as well as drinks. Once they awaken, Ulduar finds out about what happened on the planet. Act Two Putal has reported sensor readings that indicated a convoy of Kzinti tankers were passing through this system. Annika ordered a scanning of the ships for their content, revealing that they transported antimatter. They patched its location on the computer, then flew to intercept the convoy. Some of the crew feared that they were intent on performing a suicide attack on a planet, but a contact with Lyran count Fikrohn told her that they were tankers and ordered the crew to capture the whole convoy. In response, the Kzinti convoy began attacking the Bouteina. Act Three The enemy hailed the only to reveal that there were Tzenkethi crewmen on the enemy flagship, as the cloaked, deflecting the missiles fired by the Kzinti. Taev has ordered a high-energy turn to be done while still under cloak, so they could counter-attack, but it was refused. When they uncloaked, however, the missiles hit the ship, disabling disruptors. With the forward shields down, the Bouteina does a successful high-energy turn to protect the ship and fire the big disruptor, turning the battle in their favor. Act Four With a hole in the heavy cruiser's shields open, the crew fires photon torpedoes in the shield hole, severely damaging the enemy heavy cruiser. After splitting the Bouteina's fire at both escorting ships, the heavy cruiser was hit by more photon torpedoes, destroying the ship. The destroyer fired its missiles, destroying even more systems but was hit by flying wreckage from the heavy cruiser, leaving a hole in the shields. Once again, photon torpedoes were fired through it, leading to the destruction of the ship. Taev has asked Lovestospooch to stand ready to capture the first tanker. Act Five Lovestospooch stays behind his redshirts in his capture of the first tanker. After the redshirts are beamed aboard the first ship, the Bouteina moves in to capture a second one. Because the whole convoy is now on autopilot, they are all flying into a straight line. Between the two, the forward shuttlebay has been disabled and Relm repaired it. In the battle afterwards, the brig has been destroyed, leaving prisoners floating in space. They ultimately captured all the tankers, all flying towards Starbase 47 as Neleras sent his report to the Tal Shiar headquarters. Background This episode is named after a mission in the Lyran storyline of the video game but the events of this episode more closely resembles that of generic convoy assaults in that game. External link *The Whole Kitten Kaboodle on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes